


Humble (A Trainwreck)

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confessions, F/F, Getting Together, I wrote a lot of it okay, I'm sorry I keep posting ABO but listen, Kiyoko is in college, Yachi is a second year, the ABO is totally a minor aspect, they are gay and in love I don't make the rules, tiny bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: Even with that in mind, and the memory of all the times they'd spent together in carefree girlish simplicity boosting what little confidence remained… Hitoka was still terrified. Terrified and taking uncoordinated steps with laboured breaths beside that very same Goddess who was actually talking to her, oh god.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 26





	Humble (A Trainwreck)

College was terrifying. College students were terrifying. Adulthood was terrifying. Actually, everything was terrifying.

Hitoka had gone past ripe with anxiety and had entered the territory of _fermentation_ , steps wobbly and face flushed and everything had become _so much_ as well as just TV static numbness. It was a duality she was used to but had never _adapted_ to. She was going on a date. No-- it was presumptuous and above her station to think that beautiful, perfect, wonderful, sexy, _Goddess_ Kiyoko Shimizu would ever invite her on a date. It was simply a meet up. Where they ate food together. And it wasn't even fancy. So it definitely wasn't a date. Plus, she'd never even shown interest in stuff like that before, right? There's no way she would call upon a stupid second year high school nobody who couldn't even manage a team very well and take her on a _date._ Stupid. Kiyoko was a good person and she was just making sure the team wasn't too much for her.

Even with that in mind, and the memory of all the times they'd spent together in carefree girlish simplicity boosting what little confidence remained… Hitoka was still _terrified._ Terrified and taking uncoordinated steps with laboured breaths beside that very same Goddess who was actually _t_ _alking_ to her, oh god.

“--toka? Hitoka-chan?” A hand landed warm on her shoulder, shocking her back to her senses.

“Y-yesh!” Fuck, heck, oh god, oh dang, she slurred her words.

“I asked if this shop was okay?” _Nooo_ , she was leaning in, tucking long black hair over her ear before gesturing towards the storefront with a turn that gave Hitoka a full view of her face going into profile, mole a punctuation point to the gut-punch of feelings the woman made her feel every single time. 

“Absolutely! Anywhere with you is fine!” _I’d eat out of a garbage can with you if you wanted_.

“Ah.” A pause, full lips pursing thin before they pulled into a smile, dark eyes turning away from wooden exteriors to give the omega an unreadable but warm look from the corner of her gaze. “Then, after you.”

Curry was quick to assault the nose, a sweet and full-bodied scent that left the body hungrier in anticipation, walking through the front door of a small but not meager mom-and-pop shop that bore many photos on the walls intermingled with awards and news clippings. Immediately, Hitoka’s spirits lifted. She could handle this. A simple meal in simple surroundings. This was more of a “homestyle cooking” venue than it was ever a date spot, and the corners of the single-page menu were worn and dog-eared with age and service. Holding it felt nice. The chairs left a little to be desired in comfort, but somehow that, too, was nice.

“Actually, this is one of my favorite places.” Long fingers splayed over the timeworn paper, a hint of nostalgia crinkling the perfect lines of the alpha’s eyes. “It’s simple, but good. I used to come here after practice a lot to eat on my own.” It wasn’t that far off from the school, resting in the foothills of the village before the incline of the school grounds. “I miss it now that I’m up in Sendai…”

“D-did you come to visit just for this place?” Stupid. That was a stupid question.

Kiyoko laughs, a gentle and warm and Goddess-like sound. “Ah, well, no, not exactly, though it is a good bonus.” Duh. God. Ugh. “I came for family…” Of course. “And, well…” Ah? “I suppose I also wanted to make sure that the team isn’t too much for you. I wanted to see how you were getting on... “ There's a tiny pause, the flick of her gaze from worn lettering to Hitoka's features, something shy and thoughtful in the weight of it. 

“The truth is… When I heard you had spent money for heat partner services… Ah… I suppose I just felt a little overprotective. I know people like Ushijima-san tend to make you nervous. As your senpai I became worried you might be pushing yourself too hard.” Dark eyelashes flared from the downward tilt of her face, fingers resting almost shyly together, splayed open like a fan in front of her lips. "Sorry, I know it's in poor taste to bring that up now."

Hitoka stilled. She didn't understand. Was Kiyoko scolding her? Expressing her distaste? Her _disappointment?_ Oh god, there was no way she'd be able to handle that if it was the case. She gripped the menu, felt her spine lock, tried to keep her mind focused on _anything_ else. 

"Sorry, it really was of poor taste to bring it up. Please forget I said anything. Anything you want to eat, I'll bu--" Her gaze snaps up with a cringe, taking in the situation in half a second before covering her nose with her hand and turning away a little. "H-Hitoka-chan… Your scent--"

A bang echoed through the restaurant before the impact registered, with her forehead smashed into the wood of the table and an immediate headache bleeding through her head from the force. Giant tears pulled at her features, though with her head so low, it was only in her shouted words that they could be heard. "PWEASE FORGIVE MY INCOMPETENCE!!!" The entire store turned to look their way. 

"Hi-Hitoka-ch--?" 

"I know I'm no good! I know there are so many other omegas who have far worse heats than I do! I was being selfish! And I was lonely! I know that people like Kiyoko-san are too good for me but it felt so nice to be able to call you my f-friend! I only did it one time! Please don't be disappointed in me!" She lifted her head only to start wailing, fat tears rolling down her cheeks in delirium. Her tactics had failed. All of her emotions exploded out of her body like a tidal wave, acrid and anxious and sour in the sweet smell of the curry. A server skirted the edge of the counter, concerned and nervous, clearly weighing the possible fallouts of asking them to leave or not. 

The alpha spared her gaze. She could already feel the entire weight of the restaurant looking at her, _Alpha_ , with a blubbering and distressed omega across from her. It went without saying that this was not the day she had planned for. So she did the only thing left to do, and grabbed the omega by her hand and ran out the front of the store. Their waters hadn’t even arrived yet.

A car whirred past. “Hitoka-chan, I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath.” The lights changed for the pedestrians to cross. A bird flew overhead as three more landed. Yeah, it was really a beautiful day. 

Then there’s an awful strangled sound, wet and popping in Hitoka’s ears, and it takes a solid moment for her to blink and realize, _fuck_ , its _her_. The sound of mucous and tears clogging her throat and nose as she attempted to breathe. Fuck, she probably looked awful. She would never recover from this. If Kiyoko ever saw her again all she would remember would be snot and tears and the sounds of her own choking. No one would ever want to kiss that. “ _Kiyoko-San,_ ” her words stretched and sad. “ _I_ _’m sorry_ ,” and this time she means for _everything._

But Kiyoko shook her head strongly, perfect black hair shining under the midday sun and gripped both of her clammy hands in her own and pulled them closer, like she was ready to say a prayer. “Please, don’t apologize. It was my fault. I…” And Hitoka catches her breath all at once, feeling the air between them balance dangerously on the head of a pin. Something was about to happen, she just didn’t know what.

“I was also being selfish… Bringing you here. When I heard about you taking a heat partner, I… Somehow, it was difficult for me… and I wanted to protect you… But I also felt a little hurt… as your friend… and as an Alpha.” What the fuck was happening. Kiyoko was blushing, trying to keep eye contact and failing. Every word was spoken carefully, slowly, precisely. “I was jealous… that an Alpha got to see that side of you. I had thought about trying to court you… but I thought that our difference in age might be too big for you… And I knew I was going to Sendai…” She stilled, pulled her attention back from it’s nervous wandering and settled it over Hitoka.

“I know… I’m probably too late… And I’m no longer by your side every day. I don’t live in this town anymore, and I’m asking because I’m selfish… But… Is it… Too late? For me? T-to… try… and court you?” 

Hitoka forgot how to breathe. How to blink. Time came to a screeching halt around her and she could practically see the world in-snapshot. “You--” that one word alone seems to take all the air in her lungs just to push it out, “You’re… You’re not disappointed in me?”

“Um.” And Kiyoko blinks, almost comically, in her confusion at the question, still gripping the smaller hands fervently. “No… Why would I be?”

“Th-...thank god..” When had she stopped crying? Her cheeks were crunchy from the salted trails down her face, her hands were warming, which she quickly slipped away from the woman with a nervous sound. Perfect lips parted, her hands still in the air, her expression falling. Kiyoko looked… hurt? Hitoka didn’t understand.

“I-I don’t think we can go back to that curry shop,” she said with a nervous wobble to her voice as she took a few tentative steps down the sidewalk, away from the other woman. “We can find somewhere else to eat…”

“Hitoka-chan…” And that injured tone of voice was enough to make the omega whirl around, to look at the taller and her saddened expression, confused, even still as the alpha took a breath in and addressed her once more. “Your answer…?”

Her answer? Her answer to what? What question had she been asked? Her blank and vacant stare was enough of an invitation to the other as she would get.

“I… I’m asking you… For permission to court you.” She’d steeled herself for the confession a second time but it still was too much, dark eyes dipping to the side halfway through the reiteration as her cheeks grew pinker.

 _It had been real_. The glorious vision of Kiyoko Shimizu shyly asking for permission to court had _not_ been what Hitoka had assumed-- a vision-- and was instead an impossibly bright and overwhelming reality that was quickly barreling towards her, ready to run her over. “Hhhhhhh--” What was that sound. “Hhhhhhh. HHhh.” Oh no. Oh god. This was it. This was the aneurysm. The stroke. The heart attack. She always knew it was going to happen, she just didn’t expect it to be all three, all at once. “Mmmg…” WORDS. She had to form words. How do words work??? She couldn’t remember!!! “S-s-s-senp-ai…” that was a start, “and…. And m… _me_?!”

“Mn.”

“EH??? No-- I mean-- eh?? M-me? _Ah_ \--... I-- _Eh???_ ” She held her face in her hands, baffled, flushed, _struggling_. “I’m not-- I’m-- But-- _Me_?”

“Mn…”

“I t-thought… I hallucinated… I’m a l-little stressed lately and last night I was so excited about today that I barely slept… I thought my mind finally snapped…”

“Hitoka-chan…” And the voice was _close_ , suddenly right in front of her, exuding a familiar peppery and sweet scent. Once again, “Your answer?”

Hitoka hesitated, attempted to pick up the shattered pieces of her thoughts. “Yeah,” she squeaked. “I-- If… If Kiyoko-san will have me, it would be my greatest honor to be courted by you!” She bowed, deeply, repeatedly, until she was dizzy and Kiyoko had to physically stop her with a hand on her shoulder, puffing out a small laugh that was _heavenly_. Even if none of this was real, the omega decided to revel in it while she could. If it was a prank, she could forgive it. A dream she would treasure for the rest of her average life.

“Then… I’ll be in your care.”

And she knew she was _screwed for life_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed again.
> 
> I like...... ABO.....


End file.
